My Inner star
by elfofdeath
Summary: Family is up the end of inner light.
1. Father and son

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Morning star is.  
Comment: Continues from 'Morning star'.  
Rating. PG 14

' My Inner Star'

Chapter one- Father and son

The Xavier institute is a place, a haven, for all mutants. Two mutants that lived here were a father, Azazel, and his son, Kurt Wagner. These two mutant were both demonic in appearance, with pointed ears, pure yellow eyes, spaded tails, sharp canine fangs. The only difference between the two was that Kurt had blue fur, and Azazel had red skin. Kurt and Azazel were practising fighting skills. Kurt tried to hit Azazel in the face, Azazel ducked punching Kurt lightly in the stomach. Kurt dropped to the floor holding Azazel's arms flipped him over his head. Azazel landed on his feet smiling looking at Kurt who was lying on the floor. Kurt rolled on his stomach getting up. Azazel stood as Kurt ran on all fours toward him. Azazel ran forward growling like a beast. Azazel grabbed Kurt in his arms forcing him on his back. Azazel hissed above Kurt holding his arms on the ground.  
"Now you die." Azazel hissed demonically. Kurt struggled in his father's tight grip. Kurt closed his eyes as a white light appeared around him. Azazel felt it consume him as he was pushed away by the white light from Kurt. Kurt sat up glowing white.  
"You shouldn't try to hurt me father. My power protects me from harm." Kurt said entranced.  
Azazel looked at Kurt : he was glowing pure white, his features still showing. Kurt returned to his normal blue colour shocked. Azazel smiled teleporting to Kurt side helping him up.  
"I am sorry, my son. I got carried away." Azazel weakly said.  
Kurt panted on Azazel shoulder.  
"Would you like to get dinner out in town?" Azazel asked gently.  
"Sure." Kurt joyfully replied.

Kurt and Azazel walked into the institute past Logan, Kurt looked at him smiling happily.  
"Hallo mein friend." Kurt delightfully said.  
"Yo elf. Where are you and Azazel heading?" Logan asked sharply.  
Kurt looked at Azazel's face and saw the hate in his eyes.  
"We are going into the town. " Kurt lowly hissed.  
Logan smiled walking past Kurt and Azazel.  
"Kurt, wait for me outside for a minute." Azazel ordered surly.  
Kurt looked up shocked and walked away from Azazel.  
" Very well father." Kurt replied shocked.  
Kurt slammed the front door shut and put his holowatch on.  
Azazel looked at Logan annoyed.  
"Didn't XAVIER tell you?" Azazel asked irritated.  
Logan growled extending his claws.  
"Yes, he did, and I don't take too kindly to being told what to do." Logan whispered raspy.  
Azazel growled loudly. "Keep away from my son!" Azazel shouted loudly.  
Logan howled, Azazel hissed.

Kurt heard the argument, as did everyone else in the institute. Kurt teleported into the institute.  
Azazel and Logan looked into each other eye hatefully. The students - Kitty Pryde, Rahne, Bobby and Sam - had gathered to see what was about to happen.  
Kurt's hiss turned to a growl. Kitty and the other students backed away from Kurt knowing it was a warning.  
"STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Kurt shouted distressed. Azazel and Logan stared at Kurt.  
The other students parted knowing this was private.  
"Please stop fighting over me." Kurt begged weeping.  
Azazel's eyes narrowed as Logan hugged Kurt close.  
"I am sorry, but he told Xavier to keep me away from you"  
"Is it true father?" Kurt asked gently.  
Azazel hissed toward Logan.  
"Yes my son, but it was to protect you from him." Azazel explained strongly.  
Kurt turned from Azazel walking out of the institute. Azazel teleported away from Logan and appeared in front of Kurt.  
"Come we can talk while we dine." Azazel suggested, baiting Kurt in.  
Kurt smiled. "Yes father." Kurt said enchanted.  
"That's a good boy." Azazel whispered lowly into Kurt's ear.  
Azazel put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and walked with him out of the institute.  
To be continued


	2. Death is D'spayre

X-men: Evolution. The Morning star Saga.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Morning star is.

Comment: Continues from 'Morning star'. Kurt is faced with bad news.

Rating. PG 14

' My Inner Star

Chapter two- Death is D'spayre.

Bayville was a small town compared to New York, but Kurt Wagner didn't care. Kurt sat in a restaurant with his father Azazel.

Kurt was hidden under his Holowatch, picking at his food.

Kurt wore a loose red top over his skinny body, very loose blue baggy trousers, his silver cross hung over his shirt shinning in the light.

Azazel was talking. Azazel's shoulder-length hair was black, his skin a pale pink, and his eyes were sky blue. He wore a black shirt and trousers, black shoes.

Kurt smiled gently at Azazel. Azazel looked at Kurt sadly.

"I am really sorry about before." Azazel dreary apologised.

Kurt smiled gently.

Logan opened the restaurant's door. Logan looked sad as he tapped on Kurt's shoulder.

"Elf. Come outside I have some bad news." Logan said delaying his speech.

"Ok Logan." Kurt replied worried.

Kurt followed Logan out of the restaurant. Azazel asked for the bill watching Logan and Kurt through the window.

Azazel watched as Kurt cried in Logan arms. Azazel paid the check and walked out the restaurant.

"What is going on? What did you tell my son?" Azazel shouted growling.

Kurt cried in Azazel arms.

"They're dead. My adoptive parents are dead!" Kurt shouted weeping.

Azazel looked sadly putting his hands on Kurt's face.

"The Professor felt their deaths in his head." Kurt wept depressed.

"I'll will take you to Germany to see." Azazel explained gently.

"Th.. Thank you. Father." Kurt sorrowfully cried. Logan put his motorcycle helmet on his head. Then Logan got on his bike and sped off.

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes.

"We will go to the institute so you can pack some clothes." Azazel suggested softly.

Kurt nodded wiping his tears.

Azazel took Kurt in his arms smiling. Azazel disappeared in a blast sulphurous brimstone.

Azazel smiled, letting Kurt go off when they were in his room.

"Pack what you need." Azazel demanded surly.

"Yes father." Kurt replied distantly.

Azazel walked out of Kurt's room sadly.

'This will test the Morning star. I will not allow him to become evil.' Azazel thought to himself.

To be continued

A/N short chapter I know

Next: D'spayre.

Next: Death is despair

A/N I'd like to thank Vilija Rubinaite for her help with spellings and advise about story format


	3. D'spayre

X-men: Evolution. The Morning star Saga 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Morning star is. Don't steal.  
Comment: D'spayre.  
Rating. PG 14 ' My Inner Star'

Chapter three- D'spayre.

Kurt Wagner had just hours ago heard that his adoptive parents had been killed. Kurt sat flying the X-M- Velocity gritting his teeth angrily. Azazel who had since reverted to his true form looked at Kurt concerned.  
"Kurt, my son. You must stay relaxed, and not let the anger consume you. Kurt you must hear my warnings. If you let the anger consume you..." Azazel paused looking at his clenched hands.  
Azazel was remembering that day when he saw Lucifer turn evil.  
"You will become like my father. 'The bringer of darkness.' " Azazel whispered distressed.  
Kurt looked at Azazel his eyes full of pain. Azazel saw that pain, and looked away out through the window.  
"Father." Kurt whispered lowly.  
Kurt looked up and saw that they were at his Bavarian village. Kurt landed the X-M- Velocity outside his cottage.  
Kurt stood up teleporting out of the X-M- Velocity.  
Azazel sighed, and then looked up. "Sorcery." Azazel whispered to himself.  
Azazel teleported out the X-M-Velocity seeing Kurt had walked into his cottage.  
Kurt looked down seeing his adoptive parents lying in a bloody mess. Kurt grabbed his mouth running out the cottage into Azazel's waiting arms.  
Kurt cried hysterically in Azazel's arms.  
"They're dead! They're dead. They're dead." Kurt cried fitfully.  
Azazel's eyes glowed pure yellow and he turned around.  
"Found you." Azazel whispered lowly.  
"Father." Kurt wept slowly "What's wrong?" Kurt asked sadly.  
"A powerful sorcerer. Maybe he has killed your adoptive parents." Azazel explained distantly.  
Kurt looked away and teleported away from Azazel.  
Azazel looked around smiling. " Can D'spayre come out and play?" Azazel laughed cockily. Azazel turned to see a blue mist appear.

Kurt appeared on a cliff looking at the 'Black forest'. He held his silver cross crying.  
Kurt began to pray in German. (Why God. Why did you take them?) Kurt questioned sorrowfully.  
(Why not me? I'll suffer torment for your fallen angel.) Kurt shouted angrily.  
(I will not be your Morning star any more. I am not your pawn.) Kurt yelled weeping.  
(I will continue to bring light to this world on my terms not yours! You hear me. I refuse your evil - I refuse you, Lucifer!) Kurt howled bitterly.  
Kurt grabbed his chest holding his cross.

Kurt teleported back to his cottage and appeared in time to see Azazel standing calmly.  
"Father." Kurt began shyly.  
"Shh. He's coming." Azazel cut him out sharply.  
"Who?" Kurt asked gently.  
"D'spayre the demon that feeds on fear. Keep hope in your heart. Don't let him play on your despair." Azazel explained gently.  
Kurt nodded silently.  
Kurt saw the blue mist. He saw it turn into a man, if a man this being truly was.  
The blue mist turned into a blue cloak. Kurt looked upon D'spayre.  
D'spayre had a white skull face, with red eyes, his light blue cloak around his muscular body, on top of which he wore dark blue clothes. "I am D'spayre, and your death is now." D'spayre shouted vainly.  
Kurt looked at Azazel and shook.  
"Azazel, the demon lord. I see your fear, and I feed upon it." D'spayre laughed clearly.  
Azazel shook stepping back.  
"No not that." Azazel shrieked lowly.

Azazel was once again a young boy living with his father in paradise. Azazel watched as Lucifer flew up laughing, spreading his dragon wings out. The darkness had fallen on the world. Azazel stood frozen.

Kurt grabbed Azazel's sword and cut D'spayre's cloak.  
"Morning star." D'spayre said angrily.  
"You're angry Nightcrawler, embrace it. Your fear feeds me." D'spayre exclaimed loudly.  
Azazel shook his head; D'spayre's control was broken over him.  
Azazel saw Kurt was about to plug his sword into D'spayre's chest.  
"Kurt! Stop, allow me." Azazel shouted annoyed.  
Kurt stood as Azazel grabbed his sword putting it in D'spayre's chest himself.  
"One thing, D'spayre, tell them I'm ready, if you remember who set you up." Azazel whisper coldly.  
D'spayre disappeared in a blue mist.  
Azazel and Kurt stood looking over the cottage where Kurt's parents laid dead.  
"Come on then, let's get this over with." Azazel calmly explained.  
Kurt just walked past Azazel sadly.  
"Whatever." Kurt whispered bitterly.

To be continued

Next: final chapter: Family


	4. Family

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Morning star is. Don't steal.  
Comment: Kurt returns to Bayville. Why is Kurt so distant? What will it take to bring him back?  
Rating. PG 14 ' My Inner Star'

Chapter four- Family

It had almost been a week now since Kurt had returned from Germany with his father Azazel. A week since his adoptive parents had been killed. Everyone could see Kurt had changed, he wasn't talking to anyone about what had happened, he was always by himself meditating outside, and he even stopped talking to his father. Everyone was worried, especially Azazel; he knew what would happen if Kurt continued to hide his feelings and let the anger to take other. Azazel needed to think about how to help Kurt sooner then later or else.

Kurt sat cross-legged in Xavier's garden alone and crying softly. Kurt felt a pain in his back, which made more tears to appear. Kurt gritted his teeth. He watched as a shadow appeared above him. Kurt looked up to see Azazel looking down concerned.  
"Morning star means the bringer of light in the darkest of nights." Azazel mumbled raspy.  
"The darkness you hold inside you now will turn you into the bringer of darkness." Azazel plainly continued.  
Azazel sat beside Kurt smiling. Kurt didn't even move; he closed his eyes looking down.  
"The light inside will fade with every day you continue to mourn - you need to be full of light to raise the light, son," Azazel explained sadly.  
"Father, I." Kurt slowly began.  
"You what, Kurt!" Azazel snapped annoyed.  
Kurt looked at Azazel shocked.  
"I can't stop feeling this way. Why do I have to have these powers? I can't handle them." "You are a descendent of Lucifer. I wasn't allowed those powers because of the evil I hide inside, even keep locked away. You were chosen by a great power to wield his powers. You can handle these powers. Tonight wake early and raise the sun." Azazel shouted annoyed.  
"Father I can't." Kurt replied weakly.  
"YES YOU CAN!" Azazel belted loudly.  
Kurt looked away and teleported from the site.  
Azazel stood growling angrily. 'I won't let you become like Lucifer. No, I saw too much pain to let you be like him.' Azazel thought to himself while walking back to the institute.  
Next day it was still night and all the stars were bright, but the brightest of stars was Kurt's morning star. Kurt looked at it with pride in his heart.  
"That's how I feel looking at you my son." Azazel growled loudly.  
Kurt turned slowly.  
"Raise the sun Kurt." Azazel angrily suggested.  
"I'll try." Kurt nervously replied.  
Kurt stood silently glowing white. Kurt's pure yellow eyes opened as his whole body turned white.  
Kurt looked as the darkness started fading slowly.  
Azazel stood smiling 'This will bring you happiness again.' Azazel though to himself slowly.  
Kurt looked to the sky.  
"Rise, brightest of the lights. Rise to the sky and shine my inner light on this world for I am your master Morning Star." Kurt commanded loudly.  
Kurt watched the sun rise to the sky.  
"Fill me with your light and give me the happiness you give others." Kurt whispered softly.  
Kurt felt the happiness return and he smiled again.  
Kurt turned to Azazel after returning to his normal colour.  
"Thank you, father, for making me see the light again." Kurt happily sighed.  
Azazel smiled walking to Kurt, holding him in his arms.  
"Remember this Kurt - You're always in danger as Morning star, but as long as your inner star burns bright you will prevail all other darkness, Morning Star." Azazel whispered softly.

The end?

A/n thanks for you help again VILIJA. I am taken 3 weeks of before the longest part of the saga contuines.

Next: THE ANGEL TRAPPED IN THE DEMONS BODY


End file.
